Doggone Kitty
Doggone Kitty is a HTFF episode. Plot Carol knits a scarf in her living room. Niya happens to be there, playing with the yarn balls littered on the floor. She enjoys herself a bit too much and accidentally knocks a cup of cocoa over some of the yarn, to Carol's dismay. Wanting to avoid any further mishaps, Carol rolls one of the yarn balls so Niya chases after it, effectively getting her out of the way. Niya follows the yarn ball out a pet door, which she gets stuck in halfway through, and in struggling, leaves a big gaping hole in the front entrance. Then an enticing scent catches her attention. The scent leads Niya to Hypno's tent and is emanating from a smoked salmon fillet. Hypno, licking his lips, turns for a moment to pick up his utensils, turning back just in time to see Niya with a stuffed belly and an empty plate where his lunch once laid. Hypno scolds the intruding pest with a spritzer of water. In turn, Niya hisses and scratches at him. During the quarrel, Hypno pulls out his watch, Niya immediately becoming focused on the item as it swings back and forth, soon shutting her eyelids falling victim to a hypnosis spell. Once Hypno snaps his fingers, Niya awakens - barking and wagging her tail. Hypno sends her out by having her fetch a tennis ball. Niya tracks down the tennis ball at a park but appears to have lost her way back. Another ball is tossed and she chases after it. Raymond awaits for her dog Baldwin to return the ball and is surprised to see a cat carrying it in her mouth. Baldwin grows discomforted when Niya sniffs his behind, so he hides behind Raymond, whimpering. Niya spots a squirrel in the distance and growls before pursuing it. The squirrel escapes up a tree in front of a pet store. Having forgotten how to climb, Niya resorts to barking. Purrsy Cat hears the commotion from inside her store and scratches her head in confusion of Niya's behavior. Niya growls at Purrsy, mistaking her for an actual cat, and gets locked out of the store just as it starts to rain. After a few minutes, Niya's whimpering lures Purrsy back out. Feeling sympathy for the mixed-up feline, Purrsy invites her inside. Niya catches sight of her reflection in a mirror and barks at the cat looking back at her, puzzling Purrsy even more. Nonetheless, she comes up with a solution. Once the weather clears, Purrsy takes her new pet out for a walk. Niya is now dressed to resemble a dog, complimenting her change in personality. They stop in front of a fire hydrant as Niya needs to pee. Showers looks on in bewilderment as his pet dalmatian sniffs Niya in curiosity. Meanwhile, Kitty Kat pays Carol a visit and plays with the yarn in the same way Niya did. Purrsy and Niya pass by Carol's house, when Kitty spies at them through a window and utters a "meow". Niya growls and lunges in through the open window. Purrsy, grabbing hold of Niya's leash, is dragged along and caught in the middle of the fight. Carol casually continues knitting as this ruckus occurs in her living room. Kitty tries to fend off the approaching Niya by swiping her claws. A ball of yarn dangling from her arm swings back and forth, hypnotizing Niya again. Purrsy snaps her fingers to wake her up, unwittingly restoring Niya to her old self. After patching up their wounds, Niya and Kitty play together with the leftover yarn while Carol uses some of Purrsy's quills like sewing needles. Elsewhere, Mouse Ka-Boom consults Hypno for a fortune prediction. Vic suddenly interrupts the conversation, startling Mouse Ka-Boom into pulling out a bomb, which detonates and kills all three of them. Deaths #Hypno, Mouse Ka-Boom and Vic are killed by a bomb. Trivia *Strangely, nobody dies until the very end of the episode, though Kitty and Niya go recieve some scratch marks from their fight. *This is Hypno's first appearance with his new design. *This marks the debut of Vic. According to the director, Mouse Ka-Boom was not scared of her for being a cat, but because she was a soldier and he was suffering flashbacks. *Dolly and Hokahoka were originally planned to appear. *Showers' dalmatian is the same one from Fetch a Quail of Water. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 115 episodes Category:Debut Episodes